


Rebuilding from the ashes

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I couldn't find what I wanted to read, To a point, set in the middle of the last episode, so this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: I really wanted Tyrion and Sansa together at the end of the show and I was very disappointed! So this fic slots in the middle of the last episode, after the end of the war, but before they decided on the King of the seven kingdoms.Basically my rambling thoughts I thought I'd share.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Rebuilding from the ashes

Sansa had ridden south as soon as a raven had arrived at Winterfell with news from the war. She should have waited for a retinue, she should have waited to march south with a thousand northmen at her back, but she didn’t. She got on a horse with Brienne and went to Kings Landing as fast as they could, the bulk of the North's forces following slower behind her.

The first raven had told of Danerys razing the city to the ground, destroying everything and everyone she could, even if there was no need for it. Even after the city surrendered. There was no name attached to the raven, it had clearly been written in a hurry with clumsy words and ink splotched onto the parchment but Sansa wondered if it was sent by Tyrion. She didn’t recognise the handwriting but that was hardly surprising given the speed with which it was clearly sent.

The second raven flew to her on the road. This one was from Jon. Tyrion had been put in prison for betraying Queen Danerys. He was due to be executed within days and (Jon said) that he expected to join Tyrion soon. The Queen was attacking everyone, no longer knowing who to trust or where to turn, so everyone must burn. That made Sansa and Brienne go even faster south, swapping for fresh horses at every inn they could.

By the time Kings Landing could be seen in the distance, a grey spot on the horizon still smoking from the fires, Sansa was exhausted. Riding for days constantly ached her body, and if it wasn’t for Brienne beside her, she’d have given up and slept at one of the inns on the Kings road for a few days to recover. The shadow of the city got closer and Sansa realised that the landmark of the red keep, visible from miles away was no longer there. It had simply… gone. 

The Queen’s army of unsullied and Dothraki had taken up almost a mile of space outside the city walls and Sansa slowed her horse down to a trot, looking at Brienne warily. Brienne had tightened her grip on her sword, just in case, but the people they passed… they didn’t seem to be in the mood for a fight. They were only stopped as they tried to pass within the city walls, four unsullied men on guard.

“I’d like to see Queen Danerys,” Sansa plumped for. “As the last of the Starks of Winterfell, I’m here to pledge allegiance.” The guards looked at each other.

“The Queen is dead,” the taller, gruff one said. Brienne and Sansa exchanged a glance.

“So who’s in charge here?” Brienne asked.

“Grey worm is the commander.”

“Where’s Jon Snow?” Sansa asked.

“Awaiting trial in the cells.”

“Trial for what?” Brienne asked.

“Regicide.” The two women shared another look.

“Tyrion Lannister?”

“Awaiting trial.”

“I demand to see them,” Sansa said. The guards looked at each other and were about to protest. “Now.”

There was no one left to argue with her, so after a moment's discussion in Valyrian two guards led the way to the cells. Brienne looked at Sansa, impressed and Sansa flashed a slight smile to her. The city was a mess, still smouldering and ash landing everywhere. They’d been on the road a week at least, and the damage was still being felt? Although there were the odd market seller dotted around, selling provisions of food for the survivors.

At the cells, the unsullied tried to go in with Sansa. “I need to be alone with him.”

“They are very dangerous.”

“Fine,” Sansa said. “I’ll take her.”

“Lady Sansa is more than safe with me,” Brienne added. The guards considered it, then nodded and unlocked the door. She’d been shown to Tyrion's cell first, the man sitting in the corner, looking at them in surprise.

“Have I been given a rather strange executioner?” Tyrion asked, smiling slightly.

“No,” Sansa said. “What happened?”

“I conspired to kill the Queen,” Tyrion said. “With Jon. Now I believe I’m waiting for my execution.”

“Jon… killed her?” Sansa asked in disbelief.

“She had… turned into a monster,” Tyrion said. “Coming from someone who’s the expert on monsters.”

“You are not a monster,” Sansa said. “I knew I didn’t like her. But… for Jon to kill her? He loved her.”

“Yes, he did,” Tyrion said. “She would have killed us all.”

“I know that,” Sansa said. “On whose orders are you being held here? If the Queen is dead?”

“Oh, I managed to betray her while she was still alive,” Tyrion said. “The unsullied are upholding her commands. Jon on the other hand… I think a touch of regicide means he’ll never be free.” Sansa felt cold.

“Tyrion, you’re not a bad man,” she said. “Stop acting like it.”

“The imp,” Tyrion said. “The half man. I was never going to die from old age.”

“Don’t feel sorry for yourself,” Sansa said. “If I’d given up every time life looked hopeless…”

“The world would look better if it had more people like you in it,” Tyrion said, smiling sadly at her.

“Brienne, wait outside,” Sansa said. She was studying the pair of them, then nodded shortly, leaving the prison cell.

“It doesn’t suit you,” Sansa said. “Feeling sorry for yourself.”

“What else is there?” Tyrion asked.

“You’re a plotter, you always think five steps ahead,” Sansa said. “You can’t just give up and die. Too many other people are dead.”

“There is not much I can do from inside a prison cell,” he said. Sansa sighed and turned to leave.

“Sansa… why did you come here?”

She hesitated. “I wanted to see you. Are you being fed?”

“Probably the same as everyone who isn’t in prison right now.”

She said no more and left, Brienne looking at her curiously.

“You like him.”

“We were married once, a long time ago,” Sansa said casually. “No more than that.” Brienne clearly didn’t believe her, but she didn’t say anything either, Sansa’s elevated position stopping more impertinent questions. “Jon?” They went to his cell  for Sansa to find out what was going to happen next.


End file.
